Tsubaki
by Viselle
Summary: Jika itu untukmu aku sanggup menunggu selamanya.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Tsubaki (椿)  
**_(White Camelia)_

_-The flower Series-_

by

**Ann**

…

Warning : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

_Jika itu untukmu aku sanggup menunggu selamanya._

…

_Catatan : Huruf miring untuk flashback._

…

Tak pernah terpikir oleh Rukia jika ia akan berada dalam penantian panjang, sangat panjang hingga seakan tak berujung, dan ia dipaksa untuk terus bersabar. Kakaknya pernah berkata kepadanya, "Sabar itu ujian dari Tuhan dan bisa berlangsung selamanya." Selamanya? Selamanya itu berapa lama? Rukia kerap bertanya dalam hati.

Ichigo, nama lelaki itu. Dan ia berjanji pada Rukia akan segera datang menemuinya. Di waktu yang biasa, di tempat biasa, di bawah pohon Sakura di tepi danau. Namun berapa lama pun Rukia menunggu, berapapun waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu, hingga kini Ichigo tak pernah datang, lelaki itu belum menepati janji sekalipun pohon Sakura yang berusia puluhan tahun itu sudah menggugurkan seluruh kelopak bunganya dan kini kering kerontang seperti mati. Musim sudah berganti berkali-kali dan Rukia tetap menanti.

…

_Pertemuan Rukia dan Ichigo tak direncanakan oleh mereka, terjadi begitu saja. Mungkin Tuhan-lah yang merencanakan, hati Rukia berbisik. Hari itu Rukia tengah bermain di pinggir danau. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di dalam air danau yang jernih dan sejuk sementara teman-teman sekelasnya asyik bermain perahu di danau. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat ingin ikut bermain perahu seperti Hinamori dan kawan-kawannya yang lain tapi ia tak berani karena ia tak bisa berenang. Pernah dulu saat Rukia berusia sepuluh tahun ia ikut bermain perahu, saat tengah asyik bermain ia jatuh ke danau dan tenggelam, beruntung seorang pria menyelamatkannya dan setelah kejadian itu Rukia tak berani lagi bermain perahu. _

_Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke depan hingga terjatuh ke dalam danau. Rukia mengap-mengap di dalam air. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara tawa dari dermaga tempatnya tadi duduk, matanya memejam sementara tangan dan kakinya menggapai-gapai berharap mendapat sesuatu sebagai pegangan. Rukia merasa pandangannya menggelap dan tenaganya melemah. Lalu Rukia merasa ada sepasang tangan kekar meraih dan merangkulnya lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Di pinggir danau, Rukia terbatuk-batuk berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara. Lamat-lamat masih dapat didengarnya suara orang berbicara seperti sedang marah-marah._

"_Kalau dia mati tenggelam bagaimana?"_

_Rukia menajamkan penglihatannya agar bisa melihat siapa orang yang menolongnya tapi sayang Rukia tak mengenali orang itu. Lelaki itu asing, tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya._

"_Maaf, Rukia. Aku tak tahu kau tak bisa berenang."_

_Rukia mengenali orang yang meminta maaf padanya itu. Abarai Renji, teman sekalasnya di SMU Karakura. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah karena saat ini ia masih tak bisa mengeluarkan suara karena masih terlalu syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya._

_Lelaki yang menyelamatkan Rukia langsung pergi setelah memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Lelaki itu pergi begitu cepat bahkan sebelum Rukia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih._

_Namun, sepertinya Tuhan memang menuliskan garis nasib Rukia bersilang dengan lelaki itu karena keesokan harinya lelaki itu muncul di kelas Rukia sebagai siswa pindahan dan duduk tepat di samping Rukia. Lelaki itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo._

…

"_Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin," ucap Rukia pada penghuni baru kelasnya itu._

_Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

"_Namaku Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia memperkenalkan diri. "Kau bisa memanggilku Rukia."_

"_Aku Ichigo," sahut Ichigo._

"_Kenapa pindah ke Karakura?" Rukia bertanya lagi. Meski siswa pindahan itu terlihat tak begitu antusias dengan perkenalan mereka tapi Rukia belum mau berhenti, ia masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang teman barunya itu. Biasanya Rukia tidak terlalu ingin mengali informasi tentang seseorang bahkan ia cenderung cuek dengan hal itu. Baginya tahu nama teman sekelasnya itu sudah cukup. Tapi untuk yang satu ini berbeda, Rukia merasa penasaran dengannya, merasa ingin tahu lebih tentangnya._

"_Ayahku dipindah tugaskan kemari," jawab Ichigo._

"_Oh," tanggap Rukia. "Rencana tinggal berapa lama disini?" Rukia bertanya lagi._

"_Tidak tahu," Ichigo menyahut asal._

"_Disini lumayan menyenangkan kok, meski kota kecil ada banyak tempat yang bisa kau kunjungi. Ada taman Karakura, museum, Chappy Land dan juga danau Sakura, itu loh danau tempat aku tercebur kemarin…," Rukia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ichigo tak menanggapi, lelaki itu hanya diam sementara Rukia terus menyerocos mempromosikan kotanya._

…

_Hari-hari berikutnya terus berlanjut seperti itu. Rukia dengan rajin selalu menyapa dan mengajak bicara Ichigo tapi lelaki berambut oranye itu menanggapinya dengan dingin. Ichigo hanya diam mendengarkan Rukia tapi tidak menyuruh gadis itu pergi._

"_Kenapa kau gigih sekali mendekati Kurosaki?" sekali waktu Hinamori pernah bertanya pada Rukia._

"_Memangnya kenapa?" Rukia malah balik bertanya._

"_Hanya ingin tahu karena itu tak seperti kau," jawab Hinamori._

"_Eh?"_

"_Rukia yang kukenal pendiam, tidak akan mengajak orang lain bicara sebelum diajak bicara, tapi dengan Kurosaki kau gigih sekali, selalu menyapanya, mengajak bicara padahal dia sangat dingin padamu," jelas Hinamori._

"_Tapi dia tidak mengabaikanku," bela Rukia._

"_Bagiku didiamkan begitu sama artinya diabaikan," ujar Hinamori._

"_Bagiku tidak," sahut Rukia._

"_Hei, kau suka padanya ya?" selidik Hinamori._

"_Aku tidak suka padanya!" Rukia menjawab cepat. Namun semburat merah muda yang menghiasi wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya dari yang dikatakan bibirnya._

"_Iya, iya, kau tidak suka padanya, kau hanya ingin dekat-dekat dengannya," ujar Hinamori._

"_Aku tidak begitu," elak Rukia._

"_Iya, kau begitu," tegas Hinamori. "Kalau suka mengaku saja, Rukia. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu," tambahnya._

_Rukia melirik Ichigo yang saat itu duduk sendirian di bawah pohon tak jauh dari mereka, lelaki itu terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Rukia menghela napas. "Sepertinya aku memang suka padanya," ucap Rukia lirih._

…

_Bel istirahat siang berbunyi nyaring. Anak-anak kelas 2-2 berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitupun Ichigo yang langsung melangkah cepat keluar kelas, melihat hal itu Rukia segera mengikuti langkah Ichigo hingga mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Hari itu Rukia sengaja merepotkan diri membuatkan bento untuk Ichigo. Dan ia ingin segera menyerahkannya pada Ichigo_

"_Kenapa kau selalu mengekoriku?" tanya Ichigo sebelum Rukia memberikan bento yang ia buat. Rukia menatap Ichigo untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia bisa bersuara, agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ichigo mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu, "Memangnya tidak boleh?" Rukia balik bertanya. Perasaan Rukia bercampur antara senang karena akhirnya Ichigo mau bicara padanya dan takut Ichigo akan menyuruhnya berhenti berada di sekitar lelaki itu. Karena jika Ichigo melakukan hal maka Rukia akan menurutinya sebab ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri akan menjauh dari Ichigo jika lelaki itu menyuruhnya menjauh._

_Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa?"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Kenapa kau betah bersamaku?" Ichigo memperjelas pertanyaannya._

"_Kenapa ya?" Rukia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pipinya. Ditatapnya Ichigo beberapa saat, lalu kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya, "Mungkin karena aku suka padamu," Rukia segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hati-hati diliriknya lelaki jangkung yang berdiri di depannya itu, ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Ternyata wajah Ichigo masih terlihat datar seperti biasanya._

"_Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Ichigo bertanya lagi._

"_Memangnya perlu alasan?" Rukia balik bertanya._

"_Tentu saja," sahut Ichigo. "Setiap hal pasti ada alasannya."_

_Rukia berpikir sejenak lalu ia menjawab, "Aku tak punya alasan."_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku tanpa alasan?"_

"_Tentu saja bisa," Rukia berkeras. _

"_Kau harus punya," Ichigo juga berkeras. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menyukaiku, mungkin itu wajahku atau sikap dinginku yang terkesan misterius atau karena aku anak orang kaya, pasti ada alasan kenapa kau menyukaiku."_

_Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Tidak ada alasan untuk menyukai seseorang, aku suka padamu, itulah apa yang kurasakan. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," jawab Rukia._

"_Hah?" kening Ichigo berkerut._

"_Aku suka padamu dan tak perlu alasan untuk itu, Ichigo," tegas Rukia. "Ini untukmu," Rukia menjejalkan kotak makan yang ia bawa ke tangan Ichigo. "Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah, kau harus memakannya dan jangan lupa kembalikan kotaknya padaku," ujar gadis itu lalu ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun Rukia urung meneruskan langkahnya saat didengarnya Ichigo bersuara, "Aku juga suka padamu, Rukia."_

_Perlahan Rukia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo tak berkedip. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya lambat-lambat._

"_Aku juga suka padamu, Kuchiki Rukia," ulang Ichigo._

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Kau bilang untuk suka pada seseorang tak perlu alasan, kenapa sekarang kau malah bertanya?" Ichigo melempar kembali apa yang pernah Rukia katakan padanya._

"_Maaf," ucap Rukia._

"_Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau seharusnya bilang kalau kau mau jadi pacarku," kata Ichigo._

_Rukia memberengut. "Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu," ujarnya._

"_Kenapa?" Ichigo terlihat bingung. "Bukankah kau suka padaku?"_

"_Memang, tapi kau belum memintaku jadi pacarmu," sahut Rukia._

"_Memangnya masih perlu?"_

_Bletak!_

_Kepalan tangan Rukia mendarat di puncak kepala Ichigo._

"_Aduh!" Ichigo mengaduh. "Apa-apaan kau ini?!"_

"_Siapa suruh kau begitu bodoh," sahut Rukia sebal. _

…

"_Jadi, bisa dibilang kalian sudah jadian," tanggap Hinamori setelah Rukia menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya. _

"_Tapi dia tidak memintaku jadi pacarnya," keluh Rukia._

"_Kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang terpenting akhirnya Kurosaki juga bilang suka padamu, kau harusnya bersyukur. Nikmati saja," ujar Hinamori. "Melihat sifat Kurosaki yang dingin pastinya kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Menurutku Kurosaki tidak akan pernah memintamu jadi pacarnya."_

_Rukia menelungkup lemas di mejanya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"_Anggap saja kalian sudah jadian," jawab Hinamori._

"_Tapi…," Rukia nampak keberatan._

"_Terima saja atau kau akan kehilangannya," kata Hinamori. "Dan sekarang pangeranmu sudah datang." Hinamori memberi isyarat ke pintu kelas, Rukia mengikuti isyarat itu dan melihat Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. "Semangat," tambahnya seraya berdiri dan melangkah pergi. _

"_Pagi," sapa Ichigo._

"_P-pagi," jawab Rukia sedikit tergagap karena ini pertama kalinya Ichigo menyapanya terlebih dahulu._

'_Sebaiknya biarkan saja begini,' batin Rukia._

…

_Rukia mengintip ke dalam kelasnya. Memindai mencari seseorang yang memiliki rambut sewarna buah jeruk. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Banyak yang berubah dari sikap lelaki itu padanya, Ichigo sekarang jadi lebih banyak bicara dengannya bahkan ia sudah mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Rukia. Ichigo juga beberapa kali mengajaknya makan bersama atau jalan-jalan, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah ada pernyataan, 'Maukah kau jadi pacarku?' dari lelaki itu. "Seharusnya aku tak memikirkannya lagi," gumamnya._

"_Kenapa tidak masuk?"_

"_Gyaaa!"_

_Rukia begitu terkejut sampai terduduk lemas di koridor._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak membantu Rukia berdiri. _

"_Kau mengagetkanku," kata Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang roknya._

"_Siapa suruh melamun di depan kelas," sahut Ichigo. Rukia memberengut. "Sepulang sekolah ikut denganku," kata Ichigo._

"_Kemana?"_

"_Jalan-jalan," jawab Ichigo seraya melangkah mendahului Rukia masuk ke dalam kelas. _

_Sepulang sekolah Rukia mengikuti kemanapun Ichigo membawanya mulai dari makan eskrim lalu ke taman Karakura, melihat-lihat daerah pertokoan hingga akhirnya mereka melangkah ke danau Sakura. Mereka berdiri besisian bawah pohon Sakura di tepi danau. Keduanya menatap danau dalam diam, begitu menikmati kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan. _

"_Aku menyukaimu," ucap Ichigo._

_Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa tiba-tiba Ichigo mengatakan hal itu._

"_Dan seperti katamu tak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu, menghabiskan waktu denganmu, menggenggam tanganmu." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menautkan jemarinya di jemari Rukia. "Menjagamu agar selalu disisiku," bisiknya._

_Rukia menatap Ichigo dan menyadari ada yang salah pada lelaki itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya._

_Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi," jawabnya._

_Mata Rukia membulat. "Pergi?"_

_Ichigo mengangguk. "Ayahku lagi-lagi dipindah tugaskan dan kali ini ke London," jawabnya._

"_London? Inggris?"_

"_Memangnya ada kota lain yang namanya London selain yang di Inggris?" tanya Ichigo geli._

_Rukia meninju pelan dada Ichigo dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Ini bukan saatnya menertawakanku," sungutnya. Raut wajahnya nampak sedih._

"_Maaf, Rukia," ucap Ichigo. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal tapi harus ada yang menjaga Yuzu dan Karin sementara ayah sibuk bekerja," ujarnya._

_Rukia menghela napas. "Aku mengerti," sahutnya. Lama keduanya hanya diam, jemari mereka masih tertaut, pandangan mereka kosong menatap danau, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing._

_Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik pelan tangan Rukia, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. "Aku akan kembali," janjinya._

"_Aku akan menunggumu," jawab Rukia._

…

_Seminggu kemudian Ichigo dan keluarganya berangkat ke London. Lelaki itu berjanji akan mengirimi Rukia kabar. Tapi tak pernah ada satupun surat, kartu pos maupun email yang sampai pada Rukia. Ichigo menghilang. Meninggalkan Rukia dalam penantian yang panjang._

…

"Hari yang berat," keluh Rukia sambil melepas sepatunya lalu duduk di dermaga danau Sakura. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Membuat laporan keuangan triwulan toko elektronik tempatnya bekerja. Perlahan diturunkannya kakinya hingga menyentuh permukaan danau. Suara air terdengar saat Rukia memainkan kakinya di air danau yang sejuk. Rukia memang tidak bisa berenang tapi gadis itu sangat suka bermain air di tepi danau.

Rukia mendongakkan kepala menatap pohon sakura yang tumbuh tepat di bibir danau, yang menurut Rukia sangat aneh karena meskipun tumbuh tepat di bibir danau dan sebagian akarnya merambat hingga masuk ke dalam danau tapi pohon itu tidak tumbang, masih berdiri dengan kokoh dan anggun. Rukia menatap kuntum-kuntum Sakura yang mulai bermekaran di dahan pohon itu.

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Ichigo dan sejak itu pula Rukia tak pernah mendengar kabar darinya.

"Sepertinya cintaku akan bernasib sama seperti bunga-bunga itu, jatuh berguguran di akhir musim semi," Rukia menggumam.

"Sudah tahu nggak bisa berenang tapi masih suka main di danau."

Rukia membeku beberapa detik. Dengan hati-hati ia menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya seseorang melangkah ke arahnya dengan langkah lebar namun terlihat santai. Hampir saja Rukia jatuh ke danau saat ia begitu tergesa hendak berdiri. Untung saja dengan sigap lelaki berambut oranye itu meraih pinggang gadis itu sehingga Rukia tidak jadi tenggelam di danau untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Baru aja dibilangin," omel Ichigo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Rukia setelah memastikan gadis itu aman.

"M-makasih," ucap Rukia dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo

Rukia refleks menengadah dan menatap Ichigo. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatmu menunggu."

Rukia hanya diam. Matanya menatap lekat Ichigo. Tak melewatkan satu millimeterpun. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia tak salah mengenali. Itu memang Ichigo, lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," kilah Rukia.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Ichigo lirih seolah takut dengan jawaban yang akan diterimanya.

"Menurutmu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Kau pasti marah," jawab Ichigo. "Aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama tanpa memberi kabar sedikitpun."

"Ya, aku sangat marah. Begitu marah sampai ingin memukulmu keras-keras," sahut Rukia. "Tapi daripada memukulmu aku lebih memilih memelukmu." Rukia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengambil satu langkah lebar lalu merengkuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu," katanya.

Rukia tersenyum di dada Ichigo. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya.

"Curang! Padahal aku ingin bilang duluan," keluh Ichigo.

Rukia terkikik. "Kau kalah cepat," sahutnya.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tambahnya.

Rukia mendongak menatap Ichigo.

"Kali ini aku melakukannya dengan benar, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Kau melakukannya dengan benar," jawabnya.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?"

"Ya, Ichigo. Aku mau menikah denganmu," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Penantian Rukia mendapat akhir yang bahagia. Tuhan kembali menyilangkan garis nasibnya dengan Ichigo. Dan ia akan berdoa setiap saat agar Tuhan berkenan menyatukan jalannya dan Ichigo selamanya.

…

_**fin**_

…

Halo, semunya. Apa kabar? Ketemu lagi dengan Ann disini. Lagi-lagi saya bikin oneshot gaje padahal hutang multichap numpuk *plak!* untuk yang nungguin saya update dimohon sabar menanti.

Oh ya, soal judul, kenapa saya kasih judul Tsubaki padahal isinya sama sekali nggak menyinggung tentang bunga itu. Alasannya karena bahasa bunga untuk bunga Tsubaki adalah penantian. Nah, keliatan, kan, sinkronisaninya.

Gimana fic ini menurut kalian? Kasih masukannya di kotak ripiu ya *-*

See ya,

Ann *-*

…


End file.
